In telecommunications networks, information is transferred in an encoded form between a transmitting communication device and a receiving communication device, such as an originating station and a terminating station. The transmitting communication device encodes original information, such as voice signals, into encoded information and sends it to the receiving communication device. The receiving communication device decodes the received encoded information to recreate the original information. The encoding and decoding is performed using codecs. The encoding of voice signals is performed in a codec located in the transmitting communication device, and the decoding is performed in a codec located in the receiving communication device.
Passing control information and data as well as enhancements between a transmitting communication device and a receiving communication device (e.g., mobile telephones and/or non-mobile telephones) may not be implemented because of infrastructure upgrade cost to operators and service providers as well as the core architectural complexity and availability of appropriate handsets. There is a need for allowing the selection and/or the triggering of control information and data, including enhancements, pre- and post-processing features, and non-standard vocoder types, across an existing circuit switched network.